


Feels Like Flying

by ALeigh30



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (again sort of), (sort of), First Date, Fluff, Flying, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M, Non-magical!Felix, Pre-Relationship, Witch!Ashe, broom rides, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeigh30/pseuds/ALeigh30
Summary: "Have you never ridden a broom before?""I don't know many witches and few I do know haven't... taken me riding."Ashe finally worked up the courage to ask Felix on a date, but will the night end before it truly has a chance to begin?[Written for Ashelix Week 2020. Prompt: Fairytale AU/Free Day]
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends! This piece is based on a [watercolor doodle](https://twitter.com/amirah_leigh/status/1308853876259459077?s=20) I did over on Twit at purple_bookcover's suggestion. (Don't look at it too closely - I'm still a beginner and it's a bit wonky. xD)
> 
> This is also loosely based on Kiki's Delivery Service in that Ashe is a witch who makes deliveries for a magical post office-type business. *shrug*

“Alright Ashe. Last one for the day!”

Mercedes had barely set the box on the counter and removed her hand when Ashe snatched it up and placed it in his satchel.

“Hey! Careful there!”

“Oh, sorry Mercie.” Ashe said sheepishly. He took a breath and moment to settle down. “I guess I’m just really…uhm...” he trailed off, trying to decide which feeling was currently coursing through his mind.

“Excited? Nervous?” Mercedes’ voice was teasing, but her smile was genuine.

Ashe laughed. “Yeah. Both, I guess.”

“It’s only natural. Just relax, be yourself, and focus on having fun.” She reached across the counter and fondly ruffled his hair.

Ashe pulled away and reached for his broom leaning against the wall. “Thanks Mercedes. I’ll see you Monday!” He left the shop with a _jingle_ from the doorbell, and hopped on his broom to make his way to The Cat’s Tale.

The Cat’s Tale was a small bookshop toward the center of town which sold an eclectic variety of titles, everything from new releases and best sellers, to rare first editions and, of course, spellbooks. It was one of Ashe’s favorite places to spend his free time (and extra money), especially after meeting a certain new employee.

Almost half a year ago, the shop hired Felix, a non-magical human, though you could say Ashe quickly fell under his spell. Ashe hadn’t seen him around before, but Garrag Mach is a decently sized town (not one of those kitchy-seaside things in stories and animated movies) so there are plenty of people he hasn’t met, especially if they don’t use Witch Post. It took some time to defrost Felix’s cold exterior, but now Ashe would venture to say they’re somewhat friends.

And just last week, Ashe had worked up the courage to ask Felix on a date.

And Felix had actually said yes!

And today was the day!

Ashe wasn’t one to fret over his appearance, but last night, he pulled almost every shirt he owned out of his closet, trying to decide which one to wear (to his sibling’s amusement), and this morning, Ashe had spent what felt like hours in front of the mirror trying to decide how to style his hair.

Unfortunately, a day of deliveries had undone his careful part and sweat had brought back some of the curls, but that was okay. He was going on a casual, get to know you date with Felix. The rest was semantics.

He landed on the sidewalk outside of The Cat’s Tale with a few minutes to spare before the end of Felix’s shift. With a glance at his reflection in the window display, still showcasing the hottest reads of summer, Ashe smoothed out his clothes and combed his fingers through his hair. Deeming himself presentable, he took a steadying breath and entered the bookstore.

The jingling of the bell above the door announced his arrival and a female voice greeted him from the back of the store.

“We’ll be right with you!”

“It’s just me, Manuela. I’ve got a delivery for you. No rush!”

“Oh, hello Ashe~” she said with her songlike trill. “Felix will be ready in a minute!”

Ashe felt his cheeks warm and not due to the temperature in the store. Hoping to quickly get rid of his embarrassment, he wandered the stacks browsing the titles, waiting for Felix to finish work.

“I said let it go, woman!”

Ashe peeked around the shelf to see Felix stomping toward the cash register, Manuela sashaying down the aisle behind him.

“Come now, Felix.” she tutted. “I’m just trying to offer some friendly advice.”

“With all due respect,” Felix said, straining for patience, “you’re my boss, not my relationship counselor.”

“Oh, I see. You think I can’t provide meaningful advice because I’m old and single?”

Felix groaned. “No, that’s not--”

“Hello, Ashe!” Manuela interrupted. Ashe startled, dropping the book he had been pursuing before he got invested in whatever conversation Felix and Manuela were having.

“O-oh, uh… Hi Manuela.” he stuttered, picking up the book and placing it back on the shelf. “Just one package for you today.” Ashe grabbed the box from his satchel and headed up toward the register.

“Thanks hun. I appreciate your hard work and efficiency with the mail.” She took the box from Ashe as the clock behind the counter struck six o’clock, signaling the end of Felix’s shift.

“Thank the Goddess.” Felix whispered under his breath and Ashe chuckled.

Manuela hummed, considering the clock as it chimed. “Well Felix, I guess that’s all for today. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Thanks again for the delivery Ashe.”

Felix quickly gathered his things and whisked Ashe toward the door.

“Bye Manuela. See you soon!” Ashe called.

“Have fun boys! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do~” she sang as the door closed with a _jingle_ behind them.

They headed down the block, Felix seemingly determined to put as much space between him and the bookshop as possible. “I swear, that woman feels the need to be in everybody’s business sometimes.” he grumbled.

“She’s just looking out for you, in her own way.” Ashe defended. “She means well.”

“I know, it’s just…” Felix stopped at the next corner and took a steadying breath. “You’re right, she’s just Manuela being Manuela. Think I’d be used to it by now.” He turned around to look at Ashe. “Sorry. I didn’t even say hi to you.” He gave a small half smile. “Hi. How are you? It’s good to see you. I’m really looking forward to tonight.”

Ashe felt his face flushing again. “Hi. I’m well. I’m happy to see you too and I hope you like what I have planned for tonight.” He smiled back. “Ready to go?”

Felix nodded as he shrugged on his sweatshirt. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a bit of a surprise. But we have to head down to the boardwalk.”

“Oh, I thought we’d be staying a bit more local. My brother has the car.”

“That’s okay,” Ashe gestured to the broom in his hands. “We’ll fly then. Actually, that’ll probably be easier. Less traffic, ya know.”

Felix stopped dead in his tracks, and Ashe saw the color drain from his face. “You okay, Felix?”

Felix seemed to come back to Earth and nodded. “Fly? How?”

Ashe laughed. “On my broom. Have you never ridden a broom before?”

“I don’t know many witches and the few I do know haven’t… taken me riding.”

“That’s fair. There’s a first time for everything.” Ashe settled the broom handle between his legs and bent his knees, soon floating a few feet off the sidewalk. 

“Umm…” Felix didn’t move, staring at the space between Ashe’s broom and the sidewalk. 

Ashe hovered in front of Felix for a moment, then touched back down. “It’s completely safe, you know. A little uncomfortable at first, but it’s nothing once you get used to it.”

“Yeah, but…” Felix looked away to the other side of the street, mumbling something under his breath.

“What?”

“I said what if I fall?” He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Brooms don’t exactly have seatbelts.”

Ashe tilted his head and considered his friend. With his tough demeanor and no-nonsense attitude, Felix was one of the last people he’d expect to have a fear of heights or flying. Even so, it was a very valid fear and Ashe would never joke or belittle someone for sharing their vulnerabilities. He hoped instead to assuage Felix’s worries and reassure him that everything would be alright. “I won’t let you fall, Felix, I promise. But, if you do, I’ll catch you.” He held out his hand. “Do you trust me?”

Felix looked at Ashe’s outstretched hand, then up into his bright green eyes. Ashe smiled reassuringly, hoping to truly convey that Felix had nothing to fear with him. He must have succeeded, as Felix looked down to his hand again, took it in his, and nodded.

Ashe nodded back and turned around, his back to Felix’s chest, guiding Felix’s hand to his waist. “It’ll be easier if you’re sitting behind me. Step over the handle and move like you’re about to sit in a chair.” Felix did as instructed. “Good. Relax, and…” Ashe pushed off the ground, hovering again just a few feet above the sidewalk.

At the loss of solid ground below him, Felix squirmed and wrapped his arms around Ashe in a tight hug, burying his face in Ashe’s back.

“I’ve got you, Felix, I’ve got you.” Ashe soothed. “We’re no higher than a motorcycle, see?”

After a moment, Felix turned his head and opened his eyes a smidge. “Huh. I guess this isn’t so bad.”

Ashe chuckled. “Did you think I was just going to launch us into the stratosphere?”

“Yes. No? I don’t know. Shut up!” Felix mumbled into the back of Ashe’s jacket.

Keeping one hand on the broom, Ashe put his other hand over Felix’s and they glided casually down the sidewalk. “If you’re uncomfortable at any time, we can stop. No questions, no protests, okay?” Feeling Felix nod his head affirmatively, Ashe began a slow climb higher into the sky.

As they flew, Felix slowly began to relax and loosened his grip around Ashe’s waist. “I didn’t expect it to be this… smooth.” he observed.

Ashe nodded. “It depends on the weather, really. Kind of like how road conditions affect cars. If it’s really windy, your ride is more bumpy. Today’s a good day for flying.”

“What do you do when it’s raining?”

“I wear a raincoat.”

“Seriously?”

Ashe laughed. “Yeah. Deliveries don’t stop just because of a little rain.” Ashe eased the broom higher still. “I know what you’re asking though. When there’s a storm or really high winds it’s not safe for us to fly. In that case we walk or drive. Mercie has an old minivan we use for deliveries.”

“Why fly at all then if you can travel other ways?”

Ashe shrugged. “Part of it’s tradition, I’d say. Witches have been flying for centuries and it’s one of the first things we learn when starting our practice.”

“Isn’t it a bit stereotypical?” Felix asked with genuine curiosity. “Witches flying through the night and all that?”

“And you say I’ve read too many stories.” Ashe joked, Felix letting out a huff behind him. “I’m sure some witches see it that way, but I don’t. I actually find flying rather peaceful and calming. Plus,” Ashe brought the broom to a hover and tapped Felix’s hands. “you can’t beat the view.”

Felix looked up from Ashe’s jacket and opened his eyes to the sunset behind the mountains. The sky was colored in blazing oranges and deep purples, the peaks darkening in shadow as the sun fell beyond the horizon.

“Wow.” Felix sighed.

“I know, right? Can’t exactly see that from a car.” 

They flew the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying the scenery and each other’s company. As they came up to the boardwalk, Ashe began lowering them to the ground.

“Straighten your legs a bit... not too much.” he instructed. “Good. Toes first... back on your heels, bend your knees... There!”

Felix hesitated as if trying to make sure the ground was really there and he wouldn't float away. Satisfied, he removed his arms from Ashe's waist and stepped over the broom handle, losing his balance momentarily.

“Careful!” Ashe warned, grabbing Felix's shoulders to steady him. “The first landing's always a bit funky.”

“I'm good... I think.” Felix responded, looking into Ashe's eyes.

The witch laughed. “Good. Not bad for your first flight, huh?”

Felix shook his head smiling softly. “It definitely could have been worse.”

“Hey, you didn’t faint or get sick. I’ll take that as a win. My younger brother looked green for two days after his first ride.” Ashe inclined his head down the boardwalk, toward the lights, sounds and smells of the end of summer fair. “To celebrate, we can share a funnel cake. Or, maybe a soft pretzel since you don’t like sweets.”

“Alright.” Felix grinned mischievously. “But _after_ you ride the Tilt-A-Whirl with me.”

Ashe smirked, rising to the challenge. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Felix is a tilt-a-whirl-type person, but it used to be my favorite ride and carnivals and fairs, so here we are. xD
> 
> Happy Ashelix Week, friends!! I had so much fun creating some new fics this week and seeing all the amazing art and fic and headcanons everyone else came up with!! Let's do this again sometime, yeah? ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this little fic thingy! Do let me know your thoughts below or on Twit, @amirah_leigh. (You can RT this fic thingy from [here](https://twitter.com/amirah_leigh/status/1320070889896087553?s=20) if you like!)
> 
> I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but be sure to check out the Ashelix Week collection and all the other amazing works this week!


End file.
